Blown Away
by Hebi-Hime92
Summary: ((did the Ipod Challenge)) It's been a long many years since Cady's been home, when she decides to do some extra work bringing in a criminal, will her old self shine through? or will the new emotionless side take full control? WARNING contains death


Blown Away

part of my "iPod Challenge" fic series

song by Carrie Underwood

Dry lightning cracks across the sky,

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes,

Daddy was a mean old mister,

Mama was an angel in the ground,

The weatherman called for a twister,

She prayed "Blow it down."

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma,

to wash the sins out of that house,

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma,

to rip the nails out of the past.

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

every Brick, every board, every slammin' door, Blown away,

Till there's nothin' left standin', nothin' left to yesterday,

Every tear soaked whiskey memory, blown away

Blown Away.

She Heard those sirens screamin out

her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

she locked herself in the cellar

listened to the screamin of the wind

some people call it taking shelter

she called it "Sweet Revenge."

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

every Brick, every board, every slammin' door, Blown away,

Till there's nothin' left standin', nothin' left to yesterday,

Every tear soaked whiskey memory, blown away

Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma,

to wash the sins out of that house,

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma,

to rip the nails out of the past.

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

every Brick, every board, every slammin' door, Blown away,

Till there's nothin' left standin', nothin' left to yesterday,

Every tear soaked whiskey memory, blown away

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,

every Brick, every board, every slammin' door, Blown away,

Till there's nothin' left standin', nothin' left to yesterday,

Every tear soaked whiskey memory, blown away

Blown away

Blown away

Blown away

Blown away

she stood on the rooftop, staring into the dark gray stormclouds. "a perfect setting." she mumbled to herself as she hefted her mothers, "wait. no. not mama's" she thought to herself. true, it had taken a warrant and writen orders for Sebastian to hand the chainsaw over, but it was now hers. and tonight, she would use it to capture the most wanted traitor in Grim Reaper history.

Her own father.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" the voice caused her to turn and face the older shinigami. "you really don't know what you're getting yourself into." she narrowed her eyes at the man she used to adore above all others.

"what you did... all those people... you don't deserve to live." she spat angrily, revving the deathscythe and raising it to strike at him. Undertaker just laughed and dodged the blow.

"you still don't know how to pick your fights sweetheart." he scolded his daughter like she was still a young child. "come now Cady, love, lets put the big toys away and have a nice cup of tea." the only answer he got was another swing, earning her another dodge. sensing this young woman before him was no longer the same little girl he had loved and raised, the mortician summoned his own scythe to him. "alright then, you think you can take on Papa Bear, Cadaverinne? you go right ahead and try." he chuckled.

GOD she hated that laugh, true, in her childhood she had ascociated the maniacal laughter with warmth and safety, but not now, not ever again...

"Father," William Spears Jr commented casually, "Have you noticed our lack of a certain red-haired nuisance today?" William Sr set the forms he was working on off to the side and sighed. "If you are that concerned about Sutcliff go ask Knox." Junior growled irritably and stood to find the older reaper. After about 20 minutes he found Ronald napping in the break room. "Knox." he poked the blonde with his scythe. "Huh what?" "Honestly, cant you sleep on your OWN time?" the younger redhead rested his face in his free hand. "Have you seen Sutcliff?" at the question, Ronalds eyes snapped open. "You mean she hasn't been with you this whole time?" Junior shook his head. "I'm not my sister's babysitter. she hasn't clocked in today." Ronald swore under his breath. "I know where she is. and we have to get there, FAST."

the wind and the rain whipped around father and daughter, two pairs of duotone eyes locked together, never breaking their gaze, two deathscythes locked in battle, One searching for an opening, the other closing off each one. Cady made a final swing, the serrated blades wirring madly. Undertaker moved to block, only the scythes never made contact. Cady reversed her swing, coming for the other side, with a sickening sound of flesh being reamed, a blade met it's mark, and one grim reaper fell. The two men arrived to a gruesome scene, the stone ground and brick walls of the alley painted dark red by the blood. Two scythes lay forgotten on the ground, and in the center sat the mad mortician, cradling the lifeless body of the only thing he had ever truely loved. His Daughter.

AN: you ppl already know I don't own Kuroshitsuji so don't ask


End file.
